1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a teaching material model system capable of displaying the positional situation of a sensor for detecting signals from a specific signal transmitting means inside a teaching material organism model in real time and in a three-dimensional figure, the model being a teaching material model for clinical examination inside of organism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In medical fields, various types of endoscopes are in heavy usage on actual medical job sites, and palpation by fingers is also carried out frequently. For both, it is required to be strictly trained to learn techniques. In addition, in a maieutic field also, for defending the security of mother and child, reliable knowledge and technique are indispensable, and carrying out sufficient training is requested. In particular, at childbirth, it is important to grasp situations that change moment by moment and have judgment and care that conform to the situation. For one method for grasping the course of the childbirth, there is an internal examination. However, since there is limitation on practicing an internal examination for an actual parturient in current education fields, training using an internal examination model is carried out.
In addition, for the training for livestock artificial insemination specialists, the exercise of livestock breeding for cattle, horse, swine, sheep, goat and the like is also necessary, but there is no appropriate model.
Thus, in actual conditions, the training for these is carried out on the basis of a simulation model that simulates the structure of an organism. However, according to traditional trainings based on a simulation model, it is difficult to grasp the position of an inserted endoscope, finger or the like, and, in addition, it is impossible to objectively recognize three dimensional positions in a tissue, therefore it is impossible to learn the combination of feeling and space recognition.
Conventionally, training models that combine a simulation model simulating the structure of an organism and a three-dimensional graphic display unit have been already known, but, since no position of the inserted matter was displayed on the three-dimensional graphic display unit, sufficient training can not be practiced.